Pertemuan
by yuuzakun
Summary: Pertemuan pertama memang menentukan segalanya.. AU, SasuHina, CrakPair, Author NewBie.. masih perlu bantuan para senpai Dan readers.. berdasarkan pengalaman pribadi author.. selamat membaca..


Pertemuan

By : yuuzakun

Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto

Rate : T

Cast : Hinata Hyuga, Sasuke Uchiha

Warning : typo, alur cepat, crak pair, author Baru.. Ceritanya based on true story author..

Summary : pertemua pertama memang menentukan segalanya..

Don't like don't read

.

.

.

"Perkenalkan Nama Saya Hyuga Hinata, ini hari pertama saya, mohon bantuan nya yaa." Ucap gadis bernama Hinata dengan membungkuk hormat.

"Baiklah jadi ini anak Baru yang saya bilang kemarin. Sasuke seperti biasa saya harap kamu bisa membimbing Hinata sampai dia bisa bekerja sendiri." Ucap wanita berambut hitam Dan bermata merah yang bernama kurenai itu.

"Baiklah Kurenai-san" jawab laki-laki berambut raven yang bernama sasuke.

"Hinata, ini Sasuke. Dia yang akan membimbing kamu disini. Kalau ada yang kurang dimengerti kamu bisa Tanya dia." Ucap Kurenai pada Hinata.

"Ha'i Kurenai-san" jawab Hinata.

.

Akatsuki Corp. Adalah perusahaan besar yang bergerak dibidang fashion, pendidikan, kesehatan, dll. Hinata bekerja di OneOne Medical, anak peruhaan Akatsuki Corp. Yang menjalankan bisnis obat-obat kesehatan, Dan alat-alat kesehatan lainnya. Yang awalnya hanya untuk memasok kebutuhan obat-obat di Akatsuki Hospital. Tetapi sekarang OneOne Medical sudah mulai memasok kebutuhan Rumah Sakit lain. Hinata yang merupakan karyawan Baru harus bisa mengusai semua seluk beluk pembukuan Dan data. Karena Hinata akan memegang jabatan sebagai Penanggung jawab Gudang di Cabang OneOne Medical yang Baru. Jadilah sekarang Hinata sedikit kelimpungan belajar semua seluk beluk gudang dengan Sasuke yang notaben nya jarang berbicara. Tapi enatah kenapa sasuke jadi sedikit lebih cerewet saat dia bersama Hinata. Contohnya seperti sekarang ini.

"Sudah dicatat belum yang saya bilang tadi ?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Iiee.. Iya ini lagi saya catat sasuke-san.." Jawab Hinata sambil sibuk memcatat perkataan Sasuke.

"Cepat.. Setelah ini kamu akan saya ajarkan bagai mana meng input data pada sistem di perusahaan ini.." Ucap Sasuke sambil berjalan meninggalkan Hinata yg masih memcatat. "Kamu saya tunggu di ruangan saya 10 menit lagi.." Ucap Sasuke lagi Dan langsung meninggalkan Hinata yang masih berasa di gudang penyimpanan.

.

 **Ruang Kerja Sasuke**

Setelah Sasuke mengajarkan memasukan data ke sistem komputer.

"Nah jadi begitu. Sekarang kamu yang melanjutkan. Masuk kan semua yang tadi kamu catat di gudang. Masuk kan kode obat. Nama obat. Harga obat per lembar. Dan jumlah obat yang tersedia di gudang saat ini. Kalau sudah selesai telpon saya. Saya ada perlu sebentar dengan kurenai-san" ucap Sasuke sambil menuliskan no telpon nya di memo Dan menempelnya di ujung monitor.

"Ha'i Sasuke-san." Ucap Hinata.

Lalu Sasuke segera meninggalkan tangannya Dan menuju ruangan Kurenai. Sedangkan Hinata yang diberi tugas lumayan banyak tampak sedikit shock, siapa yang tidak shock bila di hari pertama kerja harus menginput data obat sebanyak 153 macam obat pokok, yang juga harus Hinata hapalkan.

Selagi Hinata sedang berusaha mengerjakan tugasnya dengan cepat Dan tepat. Ditempat lain di ruangan Kurenai justru berbeda.

.

 **Ruang kerja kurenai**

"Kau tega sekali sasu, itu bukan tugas yang mudah.. Kasian dia.." Ucap kurenai membayangkan nasib Hinata dengan tugas yang diberikan Sasuke.

"Hn.. Biar saja. Aku ingin melihat keseriusan dia. Lagi pula jabatan yang akan dipegang dia nanti bukan jabatan yang mudah." Jawab Sasuke datar. "Lagi pula itu juga salahmu.. Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau karyawan Baru itu Hinata." Ucap Sasuke dengan muka sedikit merona.

"Kalah aku bilang.. Apa kau mau membimbingnya ?" Tanya Kurenai sedikit menyeringai.

"Huh.. Sudahlah, sudah terlanjur juga.." Jawab Sasuke sambil berusaha mengembalikan wajah datarnya.

"Terserah kau saja lah sasu." Ucap kurenai.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke. Lalu dia keluar dari ruangan kurenai.

.

Sasuke Dan Kurenai memang merupakan sahabat dari sekolah menengah. Dan hanya kepada kurenai lah Sasuke dapat bercerita dengan nyaman. Termasuk masalah perasaan Sasuke pada Hinata yang sudah lama dipendam oleh Sasuke pun kurenai sudah tau sejak awal. Walaupun pada awalnya Sasuke sempat malu-malu mengakui perasaannya. Tentu saja Sasuke malu Dan sangat menjaga rahasia peraannya pada Hinata, karena perbedaan umur mereka cukup jauh yaitu 8 tahun. Tentu Sasuke tidak mau di cap sebagai paedophile saat dia menyukai Hinata pada umurnya yang 24 tahun Dan Hinata yang Baru 16 tahun. Dan jadilah seperti sekarang Sasuke sedang dilanda rasa bahagia, senang, Dan takut saat bertemu Hinata tadi pagi. Sekarang Sasuke sedang berusaha bersikap ramah kepada Hinata, demi supaya Hinata bisa lebih respect kepadanya. Yang walaupun tidak dilakukan oleh Sasuke, Hinata juga sudah memberikan respect yang lebih kepalanya. Siapa yang tidak tertarik pada pria muda, tampan, mempesona, Dan mapan seperti Sasuke.

Dengan umur Sasuke yang 28 tahun Dan Hinata yang 20 tahun merupakan waktu yang tepat untuk Sasuke memulai pendekatan-PDKT pada Hinata. Dan posisi Sasuke sekarang sangat menguntungkan untuk melakukan pendekatan, karena mereka akanebih sering bertemu Dan berinteraksi.

.

 **Waktu istirahat makan siang**

"Ini makan dulu jangan sampai telat makan." Ucap Sasuke datar sambil memberikan bento yang dia beli di kantin tadi.

"Ehh.. Iyaa.. Terima kasih Sasuke-san." Jawab Hinata dengan muka sedikit merona, lalu me ngambil bento yang di ulurkan Sasuke.

Tanpa di duga Sasuke duduk di depan Hinata Dan membuka bento nya juga.

"Itadakimasu" ucap Sasuke datar.

"I-itadakimasu" ucap Hinata sedikit terbata.

Lalu Sasuke mulai memakan bentonya. Sasuke sedikit melirik Hinata tetapi dia malah menunduk dengan muka merona.

"Kenapa tidak dimakan ? Kau tidak suka ?" Tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Ehh.. Tidak kok.. Aku suka." Jawab Hinata, Dan langsung memulai memakan bentonya.

Hinata melirik bento milik Sasuke, bento milik Sasuke terlihat lebih segar karena terdapat banyak potongan tomatnya. 'Apa Sasuke-san suka tomat ya' pikir Hinata.

"Uhm.. Sasuke-san.. Apa anda suka tomat ? Bentomu dipenuhi dengan potongan tomat." Tanya Hinata.

"Iya begitulah.." Jawab Sasuke singkat sambil terus memakan bentonya.

.

Dalam sehari itu sudah banyak kejadian ganjil pada Sasuke yang dilihat oleh para karyawan di OneOne Medical. Pertama Sasuke jarang sekali tersenyum bahkan hampir tidak pernah. Lalu tadi Sasuke senyum-senyum sendiri saat keluar dari gudang obat setelah mengajak Hinata berkeliling. Kedua Sasuke jarang sekali makan siang di kantin atau membeli bento di kantin, dia lebih suka minum kopi saat makan siang. Tetapi sekarang dia membeli dua bento di kantin. Dan yang ketiga Sasuke sekarang sedang makan siang bersama Hinata di tangannya. Dan keadaan diluar ruangan Sasuke tidak seperti jam makan siang sebelumnya. Biasanya keadaan nya sepi, tapi sekarang terdapat kerumunan karyawan Dan karyawati yang sedang melihat tingkah aneh Sasuke, yaitu sedang makan siang berdua dengan Hinata, Dan tidak disangka ternyata mereka sempat mengobrol Dan bercanda Dan Sasuke sempat tertawa. Dan itu membuat para karyawan pada bingung Dan sebagian karyawati iri pada Hinata yang mendapatkan perhatian lebih dari Sasuke.

.

.

.

END

A/N :

Arigatou Minna sudah mau baca sampai akhir. *hiks saya jadi terharu.. Hehe saya author Baru disini.. Mohon bimbingan para senpai disini.. Saya yakin masih banyak kekurangan.. Dan saya bingung mau di lanjutin apa engga, makanya saya bikin end aja.. Haha.. Ya sebenernya masih ada lagi lanjutannya.. Ya saya akan menunggu tanggapan dari para reader sekalian.. Sekali lagi arigatou.. \\(^-^)/


End file.
